Save the Day
" | image = The_Backyardigans_Save_the_Day.png | number = Season 2, Episode 15 | code = 216 | airdate = March 22, 2007 | snack = Sushi at Tyrone's house | genre = Psychedelic soul | writer = Rodney Stringfellow | director = Mike Shiell | music = Evan Lurie Douglas Wieselman | video = Into the Deep | previous = "Best Clowns in Town" | next = "Into the Deep"}} " " is an episode of The Backyardigans from the second season. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Fish *Sharks "Groove to psychedelic soul as Harbor Patrollers Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone repeatedly save determined Fisher-lady Tasha, who insists upon fishing in dangerous waters!" ﻿Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone are in the backyard wearing blue caps. Tyrone introduces himself as Rescue One, Uniqua introduces herself as Rescue Two, and Pablo introduces himself as Rescue Three. They are the Harbor Rescue Team. They begin singing "Save the Day", explaining how they rescue people in the harbor. The backyard transforms into a bay. The trio reports for duty as they walk out onto a pier. Behind them is a map of the area. Using their binoculars, Tyrone, Uniqua, and Pablo look around to find somebody who needs to be rescued. At first, they don't see anyone, but Uniqua suddenly spots Fisherlady Tasha as she leaves the harbor in a fishing boat, whistling. Tasha tells the viewer that she wants to catch a "whopper" (a large fish). while singing I'll Catch a Whopper". From the pier, the team decides to follow the "fisher lady", in case she needs to be rescued. They enter their rescue boat and drive it out of the harbor. Fisherlady Tasha moves her boat into deeper waters. She enters Sharkbite Bay, the most dangerous bay in the harbor, a dangerous, shark infested area. also the home of many sharks. She stops her boat in the middle of the bay to catch a whopper despite the dangerous risk of being eaten by sharks. Tyrone spots Tasha going into Sharkbite Bay, He alerts Uniqua and Pablo. Tyrone starts a small speedboat and steers it toward Sharkbite Bay to save Tasha. After Tasha gets a bite, Tyrone leaps towards her, splashes her and loses her catch. Tasha does not wish to be saved from the circling sharks because she is trying to catch a whopper, but Tyrone brings Tasha into the boat anyway. They sing a reprise of "Save the Day" as Tasha mutters to herself that she never caught a whopper. When everyone is on the dock, Tasha sets out again in her small boat to catch a whopper. In her second attempt, she heads to Catastrophe Cove, a rocky area that could put a hole into her boat. The rescuers determine that she needs to be saved again, and they follow her. While they see her fishing, they can't risk going into the bay because they'l possibly sink. Pablo goes underwater to get into the Cove without harm.Tasha throws out her fishing line and the hook gets caught under an arch-shaped rock formation. Tasha thinks she's caught a whopper. but she acutally pulling the rock, as she struggles, While underwater, Pablo notices Tasha's fishhook. He looks at it for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to rescue her. At first, Pablo yanks the rope, which almost makes him get yanked out of the water. Then, Pablo pulls out a pair of scissors and cuts the end of the line, but because Tasha is pulling on the line, Pablo is suddenly yanked out of the water. He lands in the boat, and Pablo pulls out his megaphone, announcing to Tasha that she's going to be rescued again. Frustrated that the rescuers have prevented her from catching her big fish for a second time, she tells Rescue Three that she doesn't want to be rescued, but Pablo takes her back to the dock anyway. At the dock, Fisherlady Tasha ties her boat to the edge of the pier, and frowns at the Harbor Rescue Team. "No need to thank us, Fisher Lady! Just doing our job!" Uniqua says happily. "I wasn't going to thank you!" answers Tasha, but Pablo tells her "You're welcome, m'am!". The Harbor Rescue Team then breaks into song again, singing "Nothing Too Tough" as they brag about how great they are as a team. Meanwhile, Tasha sets her sights on the Straits of Disaster. Tasha is able to leave in her boat without being noticed because the three are still singing and celebrating. After the song, Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone cannot believe that they see "the fisher lady" going out yet again to a dangerous place. This time, Uniqua gets in their helicopter as Pablo and Tyrone take the boat. Uniqua communicates with them as she flies over Risky Business Beach, telling them that she sees no sign of "the fisher lady". She flies over Injury Island as they continue their search. Pablo and Tyrone stop the boat and look through their binoculars. A storm rolls in and the rescue team decides they need to save her from the Straits of Disaster and get her out of the storm. They use an inflatable dinghy to get closer to Tasha. Tasha tells them to go away because she just wants to catch her whopper. In frustration and impulse, she pops a hole in the rescuers' boat using her rod's hook on purpose. They scream for help. Frustrated,Tasha tells them "Oh, for goodness sake! Get onto my boat!" They do so, but it also springs a leak. They sing the song Uh-Oh!. Uniqua comes to rescue them all in her rescue helicopter. But she can't get any lower. Tasha tells Tyrone and Pablo, "You haven't seen me catch a whopper...but watch me catch a chopper!" She uses her fishing pole and her anchor to catch Uniqua's chopper. The four return safely to the dock, and the Harbor Rescue Team thanks Tasha for the rescue. Just as Tasha is about to lose hope in catching a whopper, a big fish jumps out of the water into her hands. She exclaims to them that she caught a whopper, then she says to the fish "Nice to meet you, little fishy. Now, back to the sea you go!" and she throws it back in the water. After all of the excitement, Tyrone's stomach rumbles, he invites everyone to his house to have sushi for snacktime. The four friends run back to Tyrone's house as the harbor transforms back into the backyard. They all sing the end song and go inside the house. As the episode ends, Tyrone says to the viewer, "Rescue One, over and out." *Uniqua: Rescue Two *Pablo: Rescue Three *Tyrone: Rescue One *Tasha: Fisherlady Tasha *"Save the Day" *"I'll Catch a Whopper" *"Nothing Too Tough" *"Uh-Oh!" Category:Episodes Category:Season 2